


On a Rooftop Between Worlds

by HestiaOlympus



Series: A Hacker, An Angel, and The Grim Reaper Walk Into a Bar [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaOlympus/pseuds/HestiaOlympus
Summary: Mercy and Reaper find each other on a rooftop.  Words are exchanged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I kinda just played around with Mercy and Reaper's feelings for each other. There's wayyyy more internal thoughts than actual anything happening at all. Also 3907 pov switches, but it kinda felt like it worked?

It wasn't something either of them expected to happen. But somehow, through some strange twist of fate, they'd both ended up here. Apparently Reaper and Mercy hadn't changed all that much throughout the years, they both still gravitated to the same rooftop to escape, to breath. Mercy had gotten there first, didn't notice when Reaper appeared out of his wraith form.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings. Someone could take you out if you're not careful," he told her.  
          "Gabriel." Mercy didn't even turn around, hadn't even jumped when he spoke.  
          "Not Gabriel, you of all people should know that better than most," Reaper said, his voice deeper and more menacing than usual.  
          "I know that the explosion that destroyed Overwatch headquarters didn't take you. I know because I both saved and condemned you." 

Mercy turned to face Reaper. There were tears in her eyes and pain etched on her face. Reaper walked towards her. She held her head high refusing to let the tears fall, and waited. When he was a foot away from her, Mercy expected him to stop, keep the distance between them that was always there, that she _needed_ there. If he got too close, she would forget, forget that this man was no longer the Gabriel Reyes she knew, but rather a much colder crueler man. It was not something she could afford to forget, but it was so easy. The affection, the pull toward him Mercy had always felt was so amplified by his nearness and the time she'd spent away from him. Finally he did stop, leaving only a breath of space between them. His taloned hand came up, and Mercy couldn't help the slight flinch at the sight of the sharp claws. 

Reaper froze, then quickly dropped his hand. He scared her. He'd scared his beautiful angel, whom he'd sworn he'd always protect. When Reaper was near her, he couldn't deny his past as Gabriel Reyes, that part of his mind surged to the front and took over. That part of him would rather claw his own arm off than do anything to hurt or even scare Angela. He could never see her as Mercy unless she was in the Valkyrie suit. Mercy was the angel of the battlefield, saving lives and strictly professional with all. Angela was the soft, gentle doctor that whispered words of comfort to her patients, held him when he felt he'd drown in the blood he had spilled.

          "I didn't mean to scare you," Reaper said. Angela's eyes widened, shocked that this....person Gabriel was would apologize for something so simple. Reyes was shocked too, (and really he was more Reyes than Reaper now) but not entirely surprised. Angela had always made him softer, a better version of himself that would admit to his faults, could let himself show he cared for others.

          "You didn't scare me," Angela said softly. "More startled. I'm not used to this...uniform." 

Body. Incarnation. Form. 

Reyes read it all between the lines. At least he thought he did

          "And whose fault is that?" he growled at her, with just a hint of anger.  
"Yours." Reaper took a step back. Mercy relaxed infinitesimally, relieved that the buffer was back in place. "You left, disappeared. I couldn't find you and I _looked_ Gabriel, do you have any idea how much I looked? And then you finally do show up," her voice turned bitter, "but only to start killing your former coworkers, your _friends._ " Mercy was the one closing the gap between them now. "You wonder why I am not accustomed to your appearance, it is because I am never _around_ you _because you won't let me._ " She was breathing heavily now, trying to keep her roiling emotions in control and off her face. It wasn't fair, Gabriel got a mask to hide his thoughts.

          "I'm sorry," he whispered. Reyes lowered his head so his forehead rested against hers. Angela froze. The line had been crossed and there was no going back. Reyes couldn't do this anymore, couldn't keep just watching from the distance. He kept finding himself...drawn to her. It was that same pull that kept him by her side during Overwatch. The pull was something he tried to ignore because he was scared of what he might discover if he thought about it too much. (If he were to ever go down that path, Reyes would discover that pull was something people called _love._ But of course he never would because Reaper would deny he even felt emotions. And Reyes was too much the coward)  
          "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm sorry I ran, I couldn't... I couldn't stay. I don't know why, I should have but I couldn't and now it's too late, and Angela I've hurt you so deeply and I miss you, but I can't leave. I'm trapped. I just want out, but there's no where to go and I just want to _leave_ and I'm _so sorry._ "  
Angela remained frozen for a long time, but so did Reyes. His confession seemingly using up all the strength in his body, not move from where he had rested his forehead on hers. Finally, Angela brought up her arms to hug him. She held on tightly, as though he might become mist at any moment. It was Reyes' turn to freeze, until he returned the hug, pressing her to him so tightly that there was scarcely air between them.

Angela tilted her head so her mouth was approximately by his ear.

         

"I forgive you," she said.

After all, she was Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooooooooooo sorry this is as late as it is. The other fic was written over Christmas break where I had all the time to do stuff. Then school started and I got crazy busy. But! Here it is now!!! If there's any other prompts you want me to write, any other pairings let me know! I don't do slash pairings or smut, but other than that the sky's the limit. Yell at me on tumblr for faster updates, nothing motivates me quite like guilt. www.finallygaveintothesirencall.tumblr.com


End file.
